DunderMifflin Scranton Goes Camping
by erc0901
Summary: Michael surprises his employees with a camping trip! Has some Jam, some Dwangela, and lots more. Set sometime after The Job, but without the whole Jim asking out Pam thing ever happening.
1. Surprise!

Surprise!

"I have great news everyone!!" exclaims Michael first thing Friday morning. It was the middle of June, and the air conditioner had been very unreliable recently, causing everyone to boil half the day or freeze the other. Bob Vance, Vance Refrigeration had promised to come by as soon as he could to fix it, but no sign of him yet.

Pam rested her elbows on her desk, hoping Michael didn't have much to say. She scanned the room before her and her eyes landed on the neck of Jim. He was wearing a light blue shirt, and it was a nice change from his duller white shirts. She could tell he was feeling the same as her. Just about everyone wanted Michael to shut up and go back in his office.

"You guys are really going to love this one," Michael announced. Dwight was on the verge of asking Michael was the surprise was, but he couldn't get out the words before Michael finished speaking. "We're taking a corporate-funded vacation!!! I just can't tell you where we are going. Good thing everyone loves surprises!"

Karen tried to look inconspicuously at Jim, but he caught her glance. It had been 3 weeks since he had broken up with her. He didn't give her a real reason why he did it, but she knew deep down inside what he really wanted.

"Everyone hop on outside! Your chariot awaits!" No one knew what to expect from Michael.

The reached the building's front door and saw nothing except for their own parked cars. Only a few moments later, a moving truck pulled into the lot. People were shocked and befuddled. Things only got worse when they saw whom the driver was.

"Look who it is everyone! The big man himself! And I am also proud to present my BFF, Todd Packer!" Michael ran to him and gave him the manliest hug possible.

Both Jim and Stanley turned around at the same time to go back inside, knowing that this wasn't a good idea. Michael ran to Stanley to stop him and Pam grabbed the cuff of Jim's sleeve.

"The party's just getting started Stan! Where do you think you're going?"

"Back inside," Stanley said monotonously.

"Come on, mon. It's going to be a great weekend!!"

Stanley turned and leaned against the thick concrete wall. He would have rather had a heart attack than have to spend his weekend with these people.

Pam gave Jim a smile and he immediately turned and stood at her side.

"Okay, everyone hop in!" Michael shouted.

"Um, Michael, isn't this illegal?" Jim couldn't help but ask.

"Why would it be? I'm just taking my employees on a marvelous weekend getaway!"

"Yeah, that's legal, but having your employees ride in the back of a semi-truck? I don't think that's legal," Oscar pointed out.

"Oh come on guys, lighten up. If you don't tell the coppers, I won't either."

People exchanged glances; no one wanted to be the first to hop into that truck.

"Behold, fellow Dunder-Mifflin workers! We're about to have the weekend of our lives! Let us board the chariot," Andy called out to the perturbed people. He opened the trunk to the truck and hopped in. The others weren't as energetic, but followed anyway.


	2. Let The Truth Be Known

CHAPTER 2:

Jim was last to board the "chariot" and he picked an empty spot next to Pam in the back. She acknowledged him and tried to contain her smile.

"Wait, who's seen Toby?" Kevin asked. Everyone looked around until they learned from Jim that he wasn't allowed to go. Michael said the reasoning was that they couldn't afford to bring the HR representative…which everyone knew was a lie.

Some people were napping; others playing cards, but Jim and Pam were conversing in their corner. There wasn't much to say; they talked about how their friendship had been pushed to the side and they both wanted to fix that. The only problem was that they both knew they wanted more than friendship; however, neither was going to say that.

"Hey, Jim?" Pam asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

She wanted the truth to come out. Right here, right now. But she didn't think this was an appropriate place to let him know. Maybe when they were alone later…

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that I like your shirt. It's a nice change."

"Oh, thanks. All my white ones were dirty, so it was either this or my Phillies t-shirt."

She giggled faintly. "Well, I like it."

They remained silent for a half an hour or so, and Pam nodded off. She leaned her head against the truck's metal wall. Jim looked at her for a long time. He could tell there was something different about her. Make-up? No, that was the same. Hair? No, also the same. He was still trying to figure it out when she woke, looking right into his eyes.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Jim teased.

"Hey. How long was I asleep?"

"Only about 20 minutes. Trust me, you didn't miss anything." Jim smiled and stared deep into her eyes. He had forgotten they were sitting in a moving truck on the way to only God knows where. And he didn't care. Nothing else mattered.


	3. Tent Assignments

CHAPTER 3:

The truck rolled to a stop. The end was opened and the employees were left looking out onto a large sign, saying "Central Pennsylvania Campground." They didn't know what to think. Dwight jumped for joy. Kelly cringed. No matter what they felt, they had to get off that truck. Four hours on there were four hours too many.

Michael exited from the front carriage with a tarp in his arms.

"Isn't this great? This is the first annual Dunder-Mifflin camping trip!!"

"Is there a mall nearby? I need to go buy some things…" Kelly asked worriedly.

"Of course not, we're living off the land this weekend." Michael loved the way that sounded. Most others did not.

Michael went back to the truck and pulled out 7 tents, each with the capacity to hold 2 people. He explained that everyone would have to choose a partner. "And I choose…drum roll please…TODD PACKER!! Who would've thought?" said Michael.

_Of course he would pick him, _Jim thought to himself. He hated Todd Packer more than anyone else on that trip, even Dwight.

"Okay everyone, time to pick your partners!" Michael shouted. He was so loud that he disrupted an older couple enjoying their lunch by a campfire.

Pam and Jim awkward stood beside one another. He wanted to ask her to be his tent-mate, but he didn't know if he could bring himself to do it. A sudden yell made him lose his train of throat.

"Excuse me, Michael?" Angela appeared from the back of the crowd. "I have a small question, not that it pertains to me or anything, but are we allowed to pick tent-mates of the opposite sex?"

"Sure!" Todd screamed, once again causing frustration among the older couple. "I did!" He glanced to Michael, who didn't really know what to do. It took him a few seconds to realize that the statement was meant to be a joke.

"Well, alright, who picks first?" Kevin asked.

Michael began, "Um, well, Stanley, my main man! You're first!"

"Do I have to?" Stanley wasn't one for being first in anything, let alone picking his tent-mate for the weekend.

"Yes."

"Well, I guess I pick…oh I don't know, what about Creed?"

"I'd be delighted. I just need to set up a few things." They grabbed the tent on top of the stack and went to the back of the lot.

"Ocsarrrrrrr," Michael tried his best to roll the r's, "your turn!"

"Okay then, Kevin, let's go."

"Nice, man. I brought along some cheese puffs. We can stay up late and sing and eat my cheese puffs." Kevin was very excited.

"This is working out great. Kelly Kapoor! You're up!"

"Well, now that Ryan is off at his nice big job in a nice fancy building," Kelly looked the saddest anyone had ever seen her, "I'll have to go with Karen!" Kelly's attitude turned around immediately.

Karen didn't share the same expressions. She grabbed her backpack and a tent and walked on as Kelly followed blabbing about something no one was listening to and no one cared about.

"Andy! Go ahead and take your pick!"

"Phyllis, I have not gotten to know you personally. I would be honored if you would like to share a tent with me." Phyllis seemed surprised he picked her, and a little reluctant because of her marriage to Bob Vance, Vance Refrigeration, but she agreed nonetheless. He grabbed a tent and began pitching about five feet from the grill.

"So there's four of you left, and I'm doubting Jim and Dwight would want to be roomies. So Angela and Jim? Dwight and Pam? Is that alright for everyone?

Angela was first to speak up. "Not that I have a problem with Jim, but I'm sure that he'd rather spend the weekend with someone he's a little more, um, compatible with, I suppose."

"Fine, fine, Angela, you'll be with Dwight, only I don't see why anyone would want to be in a tent with that man all weekend…" Michael turned and walked to Todd struggling to set up their tent. Angela smirked to herself and turned around. Dwight had already begun to pitch their tent. He was humming the theme to Battlestar Galactica.

Jim and Pam turned to one another. Both were much more excited internally than they were showing.


	4. Learning to Set Up A Tent

CHAPTER 4:

"You ready, Beesley?" He smiled and looked at her again. He still couldn't figure out what was different. She looked great in the spare shirt she had in the office. It was a sleeveless, pink, button-down top. She looked up to smile at him.

"Of course. But I will admit to you, I have never pitched a tent on before. I went camping with Roy once, but he did all the work," Pam confessed.

"That's ok, I bet two smart people like us could figure it out."

They nailed some stakes and propped the sides. It was much easier than they thought. The best part was that they had a great time doing it. He would bump into her arm or she would toss back her head and laugh after he made a funny comment about Dwight or Andy.

All Karen could do was watch.

She knew that Pam was the main reason for the ending of her relationship with Jim. There was nothing she could do if he wasn't happy with her, but she can't help but wonder if there was anything she could have done differently.

Everyone pitched their tents with ease. Some gathered by the newly made campfire by Dwight. Others remained near their tents. Everyone was getting to enjoy their evenings, but they knew it was a little _too _peaceful.

"Let's go! C'mon! I've got a great day planned!" Michael was close to bouncing up and down due to his immense excitement.

Dwight and Andy arrived first to the center of camp. Everyone else took their time.

"Let's go, don't dilly-dally! I've got a great day planned."

Michael looked weirder than ever. He was giddy and annoying. Until he heard a car door slam and he turned around quickly to see who was invading his gathering.


	5. And They're Off

CHAPTER 5:

"Hello, Michael," Jan said seductively. She was wearing a bright green, low cut short sleeved shirt.

"Oh, uh, hello Jan," Michael stammered, "I like that shirt. It shows of your nice new ta-tas"

Todd ran over to Jan and began to hit on her. She walked away and pulled Michael into her arms. They shared a passionate kiss. By this point, half the staff workers had already begun to walk away.

"No, wait! Come back!" Michael regained the attention of his employees. "We are all going to take part in a campground-wide scavenger hunt! It is being set up by the campground owners themselves. Each tent will need to pair up with another tent to get groups of four. Todd and I are not going to be participating in the scavenger hunt so that we will have an even amount of teams."

Everyone looked around at one another. No one was opposed to the idea of a little fun.

"So the teams will be…Phyllis and Andy are with Stanley and Creed. Kelly and Karen can work with Oscar and Kevin. So this leaves Jim and Pam with Angela and Dwight." Angela and Pam let out the same sigh. Jim knew this would be a great opportunity to pull a few pranks on Dwight, but only with Pam's help.

"The festivities begin in 15 minutes, so I would recommend getting into some flexible clothing and meet here pronto!" Michael scurried away.

Everyone sauntered back to their tents and changed into other clothing. Most people only had one other changed of clothes. Jim and Pam began to plan their jokes for Dwight. Dwight packed his backpack with everything he had, just in case one of those items would be on the scavenger list.

The crew returned to the center of camp and didn't know what to expect from this hunt.

"Okay, group. There is a prize for the group that wins the overall hunt, and I have a little something special for the winner of the Dunder-Mifflin winning group as well. When I say go, run with your group to the front of the camp to obtain your list of items for the hunt. There are 20 or so, some are very common and easy to get, and some are not. I wish you all the best of luck! If you have a problem, well you're screwed! Don't come crying to me!"

"But Michael," Angela quivered, "is this going to be hard?"

"That's what she said." Only he and Todd laughed. "Okay, 1, 2, …3, GO!"

And they're off.


	6. A Snip Of Hair And Personal Sticky Notes

CHAPTER 6:

Dwight was first to get his list, and Andy was a close second. They knew that neither was going to back down. Angela was sprinting as fast as she could after Dwight. The rest came along with a jogging pace. Dwight read the list aloud as soon as his teammates arrived.

Dwight began. "The list reads as follows:"

toothbrush

maple leaf

baseball cap

blue inked pen

pair of clean, white socks

pink flower with three petals, no more, no less

brown paper bag

pair of athletic shorts

button (any color will do, but red or blue will get you extra points)

lock of hair (any color is fine, blonde gets you extra points)

anything of the color orange

bottle of lotion

sports ball (baseball, basketball, etc.)

one pair of underwear (men's or women's is acceptable)

a set of car keys

post-it notes

pack of spearmint gum

tube of mascara

$5 bill

ALL OF THESE ITEMS WILL BE RETURNED SOON AFTER THE HUNT

"Does anyone have anything with them at this moment?" Angela inquired.

Jim, Pam, and Dwight all found themselves staring at Angela's golden locks. Dwight was searching for his pocketknife while still staring. Angela took a few seconds to realize what they were all thinking.

"NO! You are NOT cutting my hair!" She began to smooth her hair in her hands and Dwight reached closer. She smacked away his hand.

"Jim, Pam, begin to look through my satchel for any of these items. I need to speak with Angela." He pulled her away out of earshot from Jim and Pam.

Jim poured everything out of Dwight's backpack. He had a thermos of fresh water, bandages, matches, his wallet, power bars (for a snack), a mass of pens and pencils, sticky notes, and other items Jim didn't even want to try to identify.

"Oh! A blue pen!" exclaimed Pam. She marked it off the list and put the pen into their Kroger plastic bag.

"Nice finding, Beesley," Jim gazed at Pam. He loved the way she smiled when he complimented her. It was different from her usual smile; there was more of a glimmer in her eye. "Look, here are sticky notes. Do you think they could pass as post-its?"

"I don't see what the problem would be. They aren't post-it brand, and they do have Dwight's name inscribed at the top, but they'll be fine." Pam began to clean up the mess they made while looking for Dwight's things. But she first had to replace Dwight's water with muddy puddle water she found next to his belongings. She quickly screwed on the cap and Jim smiled with his obvious approval of her prank.

Dwight and Angela returned, with Dwight holding about 2 inches of Angela's blond hair.

"Score," said Jim as he carefully placed the hair in the bottom of the plastic bag. He told Dwight and Angela of their findings in his backpack.

"It's a satchel, thank you very much. And good work. Now follow me. I believe I spotted a Maple tree off in the distance…"

His voice trailed off. Angela perkily followed closely behind him. Pam followed her and Jim brought up the rear.


	7. Dwight, I Need Your Mascara

CHAPTER 7: The Hunt Part 1

"Dwight? Dwight?" Pam tried to gain his attention as he was busy scanning the forest floor for a Maple leaf. "I have some of the items on this list in my bag in the tent. Jim and I can go get them, and you can meet us there when you find that leaf." She walked away before she heard his response. Jim followed like he was her obedient puppy.

"That was a great idea to get us away from Dwight," Jim made his way to Pam's side, gently brushing her arm as he passed. She remembered the feeling of his touch. She also remembered how much she missed it.

They reached their tent and they crawled inside to look through their bags. They didn't have much since the trip was spur of the moment, but they sifted through their desks and brought what they could. Michael also provided some things, but they were pretty useless. How would a t-shirt from Hooters and a coconut bra help them at all?

Pam found a toothbrush and Jim took off the baseball cap he was wearing. He also had a pair of athletic shorts that he was planning to use as pajamas, but he always just had his boxers.

"So who is planning to submit his or her pair of underwear?" Jim asked to keep the conversation going.

"We can just leave that to Dwight…" Pam smiled and they both exited the tent. They saw Dwight and Angela heading toward them. Dwight was holding a baseball and 3 or 4 leaves.

"Where'd that ball come from?" Jim asked, pretending to take this whole scavenger hunt almost as seriously as Dwight.

"I…found it." Angela gave him a cold stare. "Well, there was a group of teenage boys playing baseball, and one of them hit it far in our direction as we were walking, so I secretively took it. None noticed. No harm done." They placed their items in the bag and all four began walking toward the recreation room.

"So, Dwight, how willing are you to win this competition?" Jim asked.

"I'll give it everything I've got."

"Are you so willing that you would donate your own underwear for the sake of our team?"

He stopped to think for a moment. "Yes." Dwight made it to the bathroom and came out only moments later, underwear in hand.

"You took one for the team Dwight. Way to go, buddy," Jim did his best to sound sincere, although it ended up only sounding corny. Angela shot Dwight a look of contentment and they all moved on.

Pam began to mark more items off the list. "Hey, Angela? You don't happen to have any mascara with you, do you?"

"I try to use as little make-up as possible, make-up is for sinners," Angela stated proudly defending herself and her religion.

"Yo, Dwight, we need to borrow your mascara," Jim said to Dwight.

"Very funny, Jim. You're a real comedian," Dwight barked back. Jim looked down at Dwight's feet. He was wearing long tube socks with mid-70's era sandals. It made him realize something.

"Dwight, take off your socks. We need them," Jim demanded.

"And why is that?" Dwight was reluctant to let Jim use anything of his, let alone his favorite socks.

"They're an item on the list, Dwight."

"Well, as long as I get them back…" He sat down and quickly removed his socks. He placed them in the bag and tried to remove that moment from his memory.


	8. The Hunt Continues

Jim scanned the list while his group was wandering fruitlessly outside. He searched the campground with his eyes until he spotted another group coming towards his own. It was Karen, Kelly, Oscar, and Kevin. Kelly looked perky but Karen did not share the same expression. She looked distraught.

"Hey, Kev," Jim said to Kevin as he was the first to reach their group.

"Hey." He was straight to get to the point. "Angela, we NEED your hair."

"Oh no, I'm not going through this again."

"We're willing to negotiate with you," Oscar began, "You give us some of your hair, and you can have any two of the items in our bag we've already gotten."

Dwight looked slightly puzzled, but he had a line of questions to follow their proposal.

"Question. Which items have you already obtained?"

"Just take a look." Oscar handed them the bag and Dwight poured the contents onto the ground.

"Dwight! Be careful! My favorite mascara is in there!" Kelly shrieked, believing that her mascara hitting the ground would cause the earth to shatter.

"Calm down. We are in need of your mascara, actually." Dwight looked again at the list. "We also need to take your pink flower," he stated firmly.

"But that took forever to find! There are practically no other ones like it," Karen interjected. She glanced at Jim, who was looking very content. _Well, at least he was happy, _she thought.

Dwight placed the mascara and the flower carefully in the bag so that none of the petals would tear. He cut another small section of Angela's hair; she winced as he did so. The groups parted, one of which had a very unhappy member. The other had four secretly ecstatic members.

"Alright," Angela started trying to organize the group, "We only have 7 items remaining. Dwight, I'm sure you have a $5 bill in your wallet."

"Of course I do. I always keep every type of bill on me. You never know what kind of situation could require one of them." He pulled his wallet out of his backpack and sifted through it. He began to look worried, but kept looking and found a 5 tucked near the back. Angela put it in the bag and gave Dwight a sharp look. He responded with a wink in her direction. Both Jim and Pam witnessed it all, and gave each other a look of puzzlement and happiness.

Jim noticed Pam's earrings hidden behind her hair. They were the dangling kind, but not too long. They accentuated her hair very well. They glimmered in the summer sun and he realized they could be used to fulfill the orange item requirement.

"Hey, Pam, your earrings are orange."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Pam joked.

"No, we need something orange for the scavenger hunt." He smiled at her as she realized what he meant.

She silently took out her earrings as she said, "I better get these back in tact, these were a gift from my mother."

Dwight either didn't hear her or ignored her as he tore the list from Jim's hands, looked at it for three seconds, and ripped a button off Jim's shirt before he could respond.

"What the hell, Dwight?!"

"It's a blue button, we need a blue button for extra points."

"So why didn't you take Angela's blue button? I'm sure you would have liked that…" Jim knew he was taking a risk by saying that.

"Jim…" Dwight was ready to blow, "Just forget it. We don't have time to deal with you and your trifling remarks."

The group remained silent before Angela turned and began running to her and Dwight's tent.

"Angela! Hold on. Where do you think you're going?" Dwight called out after her. Her petite body was hurriedly making its way to the tent.

She opened the zip-up tent and crawled inside. She came out moments later holding a small bottle of rose scented lotion.

"I always keep lotion with me. My hands can be very dry at times, and that is uncomfortable for me," Angela explained to Pam. Pam pretended to care.

"I'm going to run into the gift shop. Maybe they have a paper bag or gum or something," Jim acknowledged. Pam thought about going with him, but he was gone before she could say anything.

Pam went to her tent without telling Dwight and Angela, who were too busy talking quietly to notice she even left. She leaned against the unstable infrastructure and thought about how excited she was for this weekend. She hadn't had much time to think about it yet, but this was the weekend she had been wanting for a long time. This was her chance to become close to Jim again.

She went into the tent and grabbed her car keys out of her purse. It was one of the last things they needed. She exited and almost ran into Jim on her way out.

"Hey, sorry."

"That's fine. Did you find anything?"

Jim held out a brown paper bag and pulled out a pack of spearmint gum.

"You are amazing!" Pam said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think that's all we need, right?"

"Yeah, let's go find those lovebirds." He smiled as he trailed behind Pam to Dwight and Angela.

"Dwight, we found everything we need. Where should we go now?"

"We really have everything? Score! Let's go everyone! I think we can win if we all hustle!" He began to sprint to the front of the camp and Angela running her heart out behind him. The front of the camp was pretty far away.

They had made it about halfway when Pam stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She wasn't in the best shape of her life. Jim was pretty fit, he had been exercising once or twice a week for about a year to keep in shape.

"You want a piggyback ride, Beesley?" He was hoping she would say yes.

"Are you sure? That would be great." She hopped on his back and he jogged the rest of the way to the front of the camp. She could feel his muscles pulsing as he ran. He was holding her up by her thighs, and she loved the feeling. Pam thought that this was one of her favorite moments with him ever. She couldn't wait to see what the rest of the weekend had in store.


	9. ARMY of Champions

"MICHAEL!! MICHAEL!! MY GROUP WINS!!" Dwight yelled as he finished his run to the front of the camp. He almost fell over from exhaustion.

Michael didn't notice him at first. He was busy "sucking face" with Jan. Todd Packer was nowhere in sight.

Angela came along soon after Dwight made it. Jim and Pam, Pam still on his back, came about five minutes later. He dropped her and she thanked him graciously for the ride.

"MICHAEL! Did we win??!"

"Calm down, Dwight. Well, did you get everything on the list?"

"Of course."

"Then you have to run to the main office and hand your bag to the camp director. Hurry!"

Dwight was off, and Michael continued to make out with Jan. Angela started to jog toward the office, but Jim and Pam decided to walk.

"I just want to thank you again for the lift. I was pretty tired," Pam said to Jim.

"Oh, it's no problem. It was fun."

There was a slight pause until either one of them could figure out what to say. "I'm excited that we get to be tent mates, too," Pam told him.

"Yeah, me too. It will just like a sleepover. We can stay up late, gossip, tell ghost stories. I can't wait."

Pam couldn't either.

They reached the camp office. Dwight had already talked to the director and he told him that they couldn't turn their bag in until all the members reached the office. Dwight claimed he had been screaming for Jim and Pam for 10 minutes, but they hadn't heard anything.

They entered the office. Dwight wrote their names on the bag and placed it on the desk. The director had stepped out to make a phone call, and they had to wait until he returned. Dwight was sure that they were first by a long shot, until the group consisting of Andy, Phyllis, Stanley, and Creed walked through the front door.

"Why, hello, chaps. I see that you have arrived in the brink of time, just before my 'group of champions'" Andy stated.

"Well, I have my ARMY of champions!" Dwight defended himself. Jim gave Pam a glance and she responded with a discreet giggle. Jim glanced at the keys lying on the desk and then identified the one with the label "OFFICE DOOR KEY." He got Pam's attention and signaled for her to leave the room. He did the same with Stanley, Angela, Creed, and Phyllis. He slyly grabbed the keys off the desk and stood from his chair.

He placed the key in the lock and shut the door. He turned the key before Dwight or Andy could realize what had happened.

"JIM! Let us out now!" Dwight was very agitated. Jim had missed his opportunities to harass Dwight.

"Come on, Large Tuna. Just unlock the door before I have run it over myself," Andy begged.

"Yeah, good luck with that one," Jim joked. The door was heavy and thick wood with a small glass window. There was no way Andy could break it.

"Andy can't break that door, can he?" Jim asked those outside the door.

"Well, you saw how he punched that hole the oh-so thick wall," Stanley kidded.

"You're right. He's the next Hercules." Jim turned and sat against the concrete wall. Pam soon followed suit, as did everyone else. They talked quietly amongst themselves until a tall man came through the back door.

"Are you guys here for the scavenger hunt?" He asked the group. Everyone could hear Dwight and Andy bickering in the office.

"Why yes, we are. What is our prize?" Creed asked. He was very eager for this prize.

"Well, who got here first?" the man asked. Everyone knew that it was really Jim and Pam's group who were first, and Stanley's group decided they deserved to win the prize. They wouldn't have had the same luck ifThe man took Jim, Pam, and Angela out of the building until he realized they only had four members.

"Oh, about that. Well, our fourth member is in the office. He locked himself in there with another man. We think they are breaking up, but it could just be a disagreement," Jim told the man. He had trouble keeping a straight face. Angela stared him down, but he pretended to ignore her.

The man turned around and went inside the building. He came out a few minutes later with Dwight right by his side. Dwight's glare was so intense that Jim couldn't look him in the eyes; but this was mainly because he could have started laughing.

The man left the group for a minute and returned with four envelopes. They opened them and read the note card inside.

"You have won the hunt. Congratulations! Please accept this coupon as a prize.

ONE FREE SODA FROM THE GIFT SHOP."

"Oh boy," Jim said sarcastically, "I can only imagine what our prize from Michael is."


	10. Todd's Prizes

CHAPTER 10:

Michael greeted the winners obnoxiously, with Jan around his arm.

"Congratulations." Michael was doing his best robot impression. "Your surprise awaits you at dinner."

They made their way to the picnic tables. Michael sat them down at their own special table, one trimmed with pink streamers. They ate their turkey sandwiches and bags of chips for dinner. Everything was pleasant until Michael offered them their present.

"I have given Todd Packalacka the duty to create your prize. I don't know what it is yet, but I'm sure it will be hilarious," Michael laughed to himself. Jim and Pam exchanged looks of worry.

Todd strolled up holding four brown paper bags.

"Okay, queers. This is a little game. The reality is that only one of you people is actually going to win a prize. In three of these bags, there is…" he couldn't finish without beginning to laugh, "there's some not-so-good things. One of the bags has an excellent prize. There isn't any way to know which has which. All you do is pick a bag and keep what's in it. Good luck." His face was bright red from all the laughing he had been doing.

Each group member picked a bag and looked at the contents one at a time. Angela opened her bag to find a dead mouse.

"Oh heavens. Where did you get this?" Angela dropped her bag and Dwight picked it up to inspect the animal.

"Found it on the side of the road. Isn't it great?" No one was laughing except for him and Michael.

"Oh goodness, Angela. Lighten up." Michael did his best to sound authoritative.

Pam was next to open her bag. The smile on her face quickly faded. She dumped out her contents and wished that this wasn't really happening.

"Oh my God! Packer, this is just nasty," Jim declared.

Lying on the picnic table was a very used and very old condom. Jim found a long stick on the ground, inserted it into the opening, and flung it about 50 feet away.

"WOOO PACKER!! I bet that one was yours!!!" Michael cried out.

"Sure was! I got this from the backseat of my car!" Todd stated pompously.

Todd signaled to Dwight to open his bag. He pulled out a Snickers bar.

"AWESOME!" He immediately ripped open the wrapper and began gulping it down.

"Okay Jim, my favorite faggot, open your surprise!" Todd shouted.

"No." Jim was too busy consoling Pam about her own surprise. "I know it's going to be something disgusting, and I really don't want to deal with that. So why don't you give Michael my gift and we'll call it a day."

Michael jumped at the opportunity to have the gift. "This is going to be grrrrrrrrreat!"

Everyone but Dwight walked away before he could get the chance to open his bag.


	11. Truth or Dare: Part One

**A/N:**

**I do not own The Office. I only wish I did. And I'm sorry it's taken so long for these new chapters. I'm not really sure now many more there will be, but I guess you'll just have to read and find out! Reviews are always nice, so please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

Night was falling upon the horizon. The employees all said their goodnight and made their way to their respective tents. Pam left to use the restroom facilities, and Jim changed into more comfortable clothes. He had gotten his belongings back from the scavenger hunt. He put on his basketball shorts and removed his button down to use the white t-shirt underneath.

Pam returned to the tent wearing a blue wife beater and linen pajama pants. Her hair was in a soft bun and she was wearing glasses.

"So, this is what you sleep in every night?" Jim joked, even though he really wanted to know the truth.

"Yes it is…I guess I expected as much from you. I like the shorts."

She placed her small cosmetics bag back in her tote bag. She sat on the rocky ground and realized something was missing.

"Aren't we supposed to have blankets and/or pillows?"

"Oh, I totally forgot about that. I'll go ask for some."

"May I come with you?" She hoped to hear 'yes' come from his mouth.

"I'd love for you to." This was even better.

They exited the tent and Jim zipped the door. Pam tapped on Michael's tent wall and inquired for some blankets.

"Well it's about time for one of you to come get your blankets. The only problem is that we're just a little short on blankets, and we only have one left. You guys will just have to share!" He threw the blanket and two small pillows out of the tent and quickly zipped it back up.

"Man, I wonder why he was in such a hurry," Jim said.

"Ha ha, yeah, I _do_ wonder what they were doing in there. I guess we'll be sharing this blanket tonight?"

"Yeah, but you better watch out, I am quite the blanket hog."

"Oh really? Well, you've got yourself a competition because I ALWAYS get the blanket."

"We'll see about this one…" He guided her back to the tent and placed his hand on the small of her back as she bent down to get back inside. Pam felt a surge of energy rush through her bloodstream.

She placed the pillows close together and Jim stretched out the blanket. Pam sat on top and waited for him to do the same. She fiddled with the corner of the ratty blanket until he said "You want to play a game?"

"Absolutely."

"Ready for a flashback from junior high? How about we play truth or dare."

"Yes! I remember getting my first kiss from that game in the 7th grade at my birthday party. It was pretty memorable."

"Seems like it." He smiled as he gazed into her wide eyes. "Okay, I'll go first. Truth or dare, Beesley?"

"Um, truth."

"Okay let me think…Oh I've got a good one. Who is your biggest celebrity crush?" He had a few other questions in store for later.

"Oh, this is tough. It's either Brad Pitt, obviously, or Ryan Philippe. But I think I really have to go with Brad, my future husband. Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm adventurous."

"Ok, Halpert, get ready to feel the pain. Your dare is…uhh…you have to go listen right next to Dwight and Angela's tent and if you hear anything, anything at all, you have to knock on his vinyl door and ask for…soap."

"Soap?"

"It's the best thing I could think of. Now go, and I'll stand here and listen."

Jim's tall frame got tangled in the tent, but he managed to break free as quietly as possible. _Wow, that was graceful, _he thought to himself. He crept up to the side of Dwight's tent and placed his ear carefully on the side. He heard some noises, but nothing too noticeable. Just when he thought he was clear, Angela began groaning. _Who ever thought such a little woman could make so much noise?_

He knew Pam had heard this. He looked to her and she nudged him along with her hand signal. He gave her a smile and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Jim sauntered to the door of the tent and slightly tapped. No response. He tapped a little harder and Angela's noise stopped immediately. He heard people searching frantically through the tent and was surprised how quickly the tent unzipped.

"How may I…oh wait, it's Jim, what do you want, Jim?" Dwight asked oh-so politely.

"I just, well, I really need some soap. Do you have any?" Jim swore he heard Pam giggling in the background.

"Whatever, fine, take my small bar soap. But I want it back tomorrow morning."

"Oh, not tonight? I can give it back soon, I just need it for a minute," Jim pried into the situation, making Angela very uncomfortable.

"Just go, Jim." The zipper door snapped shut.

He didn't start laughing until he reached the tent, and once he did the laughing was uncontrollable. They must have been laughing for two minutes when they heard a tap on their tent. Pam opened the flap and saw Karen standing outside.

"Hey guys, can you keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep." She sounded pissed.

"Sorry, Karen. You can go back to sleep. We'll be quieter," Jim told her.

"Well I'm not really going to get much sleep with Kelly talking all night long, but it would be nice if I didn't have to listen to this in the background."

"We're sorry Karen," Pam tried to sound as comforting as possible.

"Okay. See you in the morning."

"Bye." Pam zipped the flap and turned to Jim. "Wow, she must really be mad at you," Pam whispered.

"Gee, I wonder why. My girlfriend for 6 months has to listen to possibly the most annoying person in the world. And to top it off, she also gets to listen to her ex-boyfriend have fun with another woman. Only, not in that way…but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." Pam only wished they were having fun in that "other way."


	12. Truth Or Dare: Part Two

A/N: I don't own the Office. Just seasons 1 & 2 on DVD, which I continue to watch religiously. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.

"Okay, I pick dare this time."

"Oh, I can think of a million things for you to do," Jim told her with a grin on his face. Pam face grew full of concern. She knew he would think of something embarrassing for her to do. He sat still for what seemed like eternity for Pam. She wasn't usually very daring, but she was working on it. This was her chance to prove to him that she could be something other than the timid receptionist.

"Alright, this is going to sound really juvenile, but I'm really thinking about making you do something that only a teenager would dare someone to do. I understand if you feel uncomfortable doing this, but if you did this, I would do some big favor for you. And I won't forget about it."

"Well," Pam started, "I'll have to hear what it is, but I'm up for just about anything."

Jim grinned. "Perfect. Okay, I need for you to…kiss Andy."

The smile wiped away from Pam's face and turned to a look of awestruck. She didn't know Jim was going to take the game in that direction.

"You're going to owe me big time, Halpert."

"Pam, you are the greatest. I don't know anyone else that would agree to do something like that."

"Well, if I didn't, you'd hold it against me forever."

"This is true," Jim said as he began to laugh. He also started to feel a surge of jealousy, knowing that Pam was going to kiss Andy, even if it was just a joke. He began to change his mind.

"Now, actually, you really don't have to do this. I bet you don't want to anyway."

"Yeah, I don't, but I'm going to anyway so that we can continue the game. I have some good truth questions and dares for you," Pam said as she put on her sweater and unzipped the tent. Jim followed her out and hid behind a tree near Andy's tent.

Pam tapped on the tent wall. There was still a light on inside. Phyllis opened the flap and soon after Andy stepped out. Jim could pick up most of the conversation from where he was standing.

"Hey, Andy. I was just wondering…Well…whoooooa I'm drunk!" Pam exclaimed as she planted a big kiss on Andy's lips. He was shocked and it took him a moment to realize what was happening. As soon as he did, Pam backed away and stumbled back to her tent. Andy stood still for a moment, before stepping back into the tent, with his jaw dropped the entire time.

Jim made it to the tent soon after Pam stomped in. She had taken his water bottle and was gurgling the water. She spit it out and looked up at Jim thinking _oh boy, you owe be big time._

Jim was attracted to her even more after she kissed Andy. And she faked drunk.

"That was disgusting."

"That was awesome! Okay, it's my turn, and I pick truth."

Pam began to think of the perfect question to ask him. She struggles with trying to find a way to word the perfect question. Would it be a little too weird to go out and say _so, I love you. _There had to be some other way…

"Alright then, you picked truth…well…" Pam stammered, trying to buy some more time to think. "Here's a question. Did you really love Karen?" Right after saying the words, she couldn't believe how insensitive she was being.

Jim appeared shocked. He knew what the answer was immediately, but he didn't really know if he should tell her. He already tried the whole "I love you" thing, and it didn't go so well. Maybe she was ready this time…


	13. The Perfect Moment?

"To tell you the truth, no I didn't. I tried to make myself love her, but I just couldn't. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

There was a moment of silence. Pam gazed into Jim's eyes for a few seconds before he checked the watch on his hand.

"Wow, it's already midnight. Do you think we should get some sleep?" he nervously asked.

"Yeah, I guess we could." Jim could hear the disappointment in her voice. He stood up, even though he had to crouch under the tent ceiling, and lifted the blanket he had been sitting on. Pam scooted underneath, and Jim soon followed suit. He turned out the flashlight as he rested his head on the stiff pillow supplied by Michael.

He could feel Pam's warm breath as she tried to fall asleep. They were both wide awake.

"Jim?" Pam began. _This is it. This is the perfect moment._

"Yeah?"

"I just, well, you remember when you told me you loved me?"

"I remember it perfectly," Jim said. He tried so hard to erase that memory from his mind, but it kept creeping back. Now he knew it would never stay away.

"Well, I wanted so badly to tell you how I really felt. I just couldn't bring myself to do it, with the whole wedding thing. But now I don't have anything holding me back. And now I'm sitting here and I feel like a complete idiot. After you left for Stamford, I realized the huge mistake I had made and I just wanted to tell you, but then there was Karen and Roy came back. I just…"

"Pam. Stop. You don't have to explain anything. Just forget the past. This is now." He was waiting for her to say what he had been waiting to hear for 3 long years.

"I'm sorry. I'm not holding back this time. I love you." As she said it, she felt her heart skip a beat. She also felt her body move closer to his.

"I love you, too. And I really wish we hadn't waited this long," he said as he smiled. Pam let out a laugh, but didn't know what to say. Instead, she leaned over him and kissed him. Jim retaliated the same way. Jim was ready to pull off her top when they say the flicker of a flashlight and heard their tent door unzipping.

"Seriously, guys. This is getting to be too much," Karen said angrily. Once she saw Pam on top of Jim, she had had enough. Her heart sunk. "Oh." It was all she could think to say.

"Karen," Jim started.

"No, it's okay. I just didn't know you moved on this quickly. But hey, what could I do, you've always loved her and I was just your girlfriend. The girlfriend who meant nothing to you."

"Karen, please don't bet this way. I really liked the time we spent together, but it wasn't fair to either of us for the relationship to continue. I hope you'll understand someday."

And with that, Karen stormed away from the tent, leaving the flap open. A cool breeze drifted in as Pam stared at the back of Jim's head.

"Let's just forget that ever happened. The last thing I need is to have psychotic ex-girlfriend chasing me around. I just don't want to think about that," Jim said as he turned and pulled Pam into his arms.

"Let's get some sleep; it's been a pretty long day."

"Ha, you're telling me."

A/N: Should I continue through the whole weekend? I can't really decide…Reviews are awesome, just so you know.


	14. Cheese Carving and Rebound Guys

Chapter 14

The employees woke to the sound of an earsplitting horn blowing not far from their tents. Soon after, Michael's voice exploded over a megaphone screaming for them to get out of the tents as soon as possible.

Jim looked to Pam, who had shoved her small pillow over her ears. She mumbled something incoherent and Jim placed his hand gently on her back.

"You awake?"

"Ugh, yes, but I wish I didn't have to wake up so early!" She checked her watch to see it said 6:30. The sun was still rising as she sat upright to face Jim. For the first time in a long time, everything seemed to feel perfect. Even though her hair was flying all over and her feet were cold from the dew from the night, she took one look at Jim and realized she had never felt better.

Jim reached to pull a lock of hair away from her forehead. She softly gripped his hand to complete the moment. The moment was amazing, but ended abruptly to the sound of the blow horn and Michael's piercing scream. Soon enough, they were surprised by the attempted tipping of their tent by Michael.

"ARRRRRGHHHH!! You're tent is going…." He stopped once he realized the tipping of the tent was a much larger task than he imagined. The easier option certainly would have been entering the tent through then entryway that had been put on the tent for a reason, but why would Michael ever take the easy and logical way of doing something?

"Let's go troops! Time's a-wasting!" he cried. They heard his voice begin to drift away, obviously fed up with the two of them for taking too long. They slowly got up and made their way out of the tent.

Pam was first to exit. She struggled for a moment, mainly since she had just woken up, but she got out and turned to wait for Jim. He smiled at her and guided her ahead of him with his hand. The rest of the group had already started walking in the opposite direction, but they were in no hurry to catch up.

"Hey, I had a really great time last night," began Jim. _God, I sound stupid. Why did I just say that?_

"Yeah, me too." She smiled slightly as she inched closer to Jim. She so badly wanted to link his arm, but they both knew it would be too soon for flaunting their relationship.

They reached the supposed "attraction" and everyone gazed in awe. Michael turned to his employees and began to explain.

"These," he started with a smirk on his face, "are 7 blocks of tasty American cheese! You have 2 hours to make this cheese block into a masterpiece!"

Before the group stood the 6 feet tall and 3 feet wide block. In front of the cheese were a full carton of carving tools.

"But Michael," Angela said sternly, "If there are only 7 blocks of cheese, how are we all supposed to make our own creation?" Dwight eyed her from afar.

"Well, just work in groups. C'MON!!"

Pam and Jim simultaneously turned to one another and started to ask the other to be their cheese-carving partner. They laughed for a second and walked to the nearest cheese chunk.

Karen glared in Pam's direction while ignoring Kelly's sermon about nail polish. She envied her, but she knew deep down that there was nothing she could do. Yeah, sure she could go after Jim again, but there was no way she could win. They were perfect together, and she needed to move on. She scanned the grounds to look for a rebound man.

_Michael? _She thought to herself, _no, he's with Jan…Dwight? No, too creepy. Oscar? I thought he was gay…Well, Toby could work, but he isn't here thanks to Michael. I guess my only option is…_


	15. The Confrontation

**Author's Note: Sorry it took a while for a new chapter. I've been pretty busy. Please review!**

"Hey, Andy!" Karen yelled. He looked up to see her walking briskly toward him. "Hey, umm, can I talk to you?"

"Why certainly Madam Karen! Where shall we speak to one another?"

"I guess just over there." She was immediately regretting her decision. _I should just walk away now…_

"Okay listen. I…am…very upset. And I really just…well…nevermind."

"No, continue on, I'm here to listen." Andy shuffled closer to her. Karen hung her head low.

She felt the tears well in her eyes. She put her head in the palms of her hands. "I don't know what I was thinking. It isn't a big deal. I just…Jim and I are over and I shouldn't be…nevermind." She turned quickly so he wouldn't see her tears, but stood face to face with Jim, the man causing her problems.

"Oh, sorry, I was just going." She did her best not to make eye contact.

"Whoa now, Big Tuna, what do you think you are doing to Madam Karen?"

"I was just going to talk to her Andy. I hope you don't mind."

"And if I do mind? What you gonna do 'bout it?"

Jim nudged Karen to the side gently to scoot closer to Andy. He was taller than him, which was already intimidating, and his "withering stare" didn't help Andy feel any better. Andy was drawn back and attempted to do something just as threatening, but failed and backed away from Jim and Karen.

"Hey, what's going on? What's wrong?"

Karen still couldn't make eye contact. "I'm just a little upset, that's all. I mean, you did get over me pretty quickly, so it just hurts a little. Will you just give me some time?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not waiting longer, but it still wasn't fair to you or me to continue the relationship. You are a really great friend, Karen. I would hate it if you hated me."

The corners of her mouth upturned and she looked him in the eyes for the first time. "Yeah, I understand. I was stupid not to break up with you when I first realized you still loved Pam. I shouldn't have forced you to move on so quickly, because now I know what that feels like."

"Thanks for understanding. You can come to me anytime with your problems, okay Filipelli?"

"Thanks, Jim. That means a lot."

He turned and walked away, pondering what had just happened. _Was Karen turning to Andy for comfort? WHAT WAS SHE THINKING? _He laughed to himself and returned to see Pam's obvious success with the cheese carving.

"Hey."

"Hey, how is she?"

"She's been better, but I'm sure she's also seen worse. Well, maybe not, since she _did _want an anger management graduate to comfort her…"

"Ha, yeah, I hope she doesn't hate me. Wait. Do you think she thinks I stole you from her?"

"I think she knows that I never did stop loving you, and she's coping with that. Just give her time."

There was a short pause, until Pam went back to her carving. He couldn't believe how calm she was with the whole situation. Most other women would go crazy or be jealous, but she was so collected about it. _Just one more reason to love her, _he thought.

"So, I've decided to make a cheese angel. I really don't know how it's going to work out. It's not very easy doing this by yourself, you know."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here to help." He smiled at her and she remembered that smile. The smile she had missed for the months in his absence. That smile made her heart soar.

"I have a good start on the wings, but would mind working on something like the feet?"

"Gladly. I really don't want anyone to be able to see any of my craftsmanship. I'm terribly uncreative."

"Oh, you aren't so bad, give yourself some credit," she said comfortingly.

"Ha, you're funny, I would love for you to do all of this because you're so much better, but then we'll be disqualified thanks to Michael's stupid new rule about both people having to participate."

"Well it needed to be done, I mean with Angela doing all of their work, and Stanley and Creed just sitting to the side playing cards, something needed to be done." Pam flashed him a smile, and continued with her carving.

Half an hour later, Pam and Jim had made great progress. Jim had worked meticulously on the feet and Pam had almost finished the face. The groups were working quietly until the blaring sound of a foghorn distracted them.

"TEN MINUTES REMAINING," Michael shouted into the speaker, even though it was far from necessary. He could have made his point clearly shouting without that stupid device.

"You think we'll finish?" Jim asked Pam who was busy at work.

"Yeah, probably, and if we don't, it isn't like it matters anyway. It's just a stupid, worthless cheese carving competition for our clinically insane boss."

"Ha, yeah you're right, keep going with that halo. It looks great. I'm just going to shape the toes a little more."

"Jeez, Halpert, are you ever going to get past those feet?

"Probably not. They have to look perfect. The feet are the first thing that the judge is going to notice, you know."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"TIMEEEEEEEEEEEE'S UP!" Michael stood in front of his group with a broad smile on his face.

"Who's ready for a little judging?"


	16. And the Winner Is

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Be cool and don't sue. (Does that rhyme? I thought maybe it did a little…)**

"Who's ready for a little judging?" He interrogated his subordinates. In one hand was a clipboard; in the other, Jan's fingers laced around his. "So, I'm basing this out of 30 points: 15 for originality and 15 for execution. Show me the CHEESEEEEE!!!" he belted out in the faces of the group.

Most of the sculptures seemed to be well crafted, but Pam's cheese angel was above all others, and it was obvious. Kelly had given her cheese block a roughly sculpted pair of stiletto heels and Gucci purse. Creed had worked very diligently on his and Stanley's cheese while Stanley worked on a puzzle from his New York Times crossword puzzle book. Dwight and Angela's was a very bad attempt at Jesus. Well, at least everyone presumed it was Jesus, but no one was really positive. No other presentations were anything to brag about.

"I will be tallying the scores for a little bit, but I'll let you know as soon as I'm done," Michael explained as Jan nibbled on his ear. Most were confused with Jan's obsession with Michael. Some were even worried; she acted as though she was really losing her mind.

The Dunder-Mifflinites returned to their tent areas and relaxed with some beers and a campfire Andy had so graciously started. Most sat around talking, drinking, and laughing. Karen sat purposely in a secluded area behind the jovial people. Dwight and Angela were nowhere to be seen.

The crowd joked around for an hour or so until Michael returned. A broad smile crossed his face and his hand was still glued to Jan's.

"I have the results! And the winner is…drumroll PLEASE…Jim and Pam!! Even though we all knew they had an advantage with an artist on the team, I still thought theirs was 20 times better than Dwight's." Dwight and Angela appeared out of literally nowhere, but he had still heard Michael's harsh words. He automatically looked to Angela for comfort before realizing she could do nothing when around others. He regained his composure, but the look of discouragement was branded into his face.

Jim hit Pam playfully on the arm, acknowledging their win. She flashed him a smile before turning to Michael and saying, "So, what do we win? And please, please, don't let it be anything Todd Packer supplies."

"Oops-a-daisy! I forgot about a prize! Do you _really _want one that badly?" His voice had the tone of a teenager's, but that was nothing surprising since Michael frequently acted adolescently.

"Actually, a prize would be great," Jim added, knowing that it would annoy Michael immensely.

"Well, you don't deserve a prize, with that attitude."

"Michael, you sound like my mother. Please just give us our prize so that we can go back to what we were doing," Jim replied.

"Ugh! Well I don't have a stupid little prize for you and Pammy. So, just deal, okay? Wait, I know something! YOU, my friend, get to be Assistant to the Regional Manager!"

Dwight's head bolted up at the sound of Jim having his old job. He looked extremely worried before realizing that Jim was already #2 at Scranton. _Damnit, _he thought to himself.

"Michael, I'm already Assistant Regional Manager. You can't demote me, either."

"Wait, I thought Dwight was the assistant thingamajig."

"Michael, have you been drinking?" Jan asked. It was the first time most of the people on the trip had heard her speak, mainly since her face had been plastered to Michael's the whole weekend.

"No, Jan, I have not been drinking," Michael said defensively. "Whatev, okay, this is what you get." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He slipped out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to Jim.

"Fine, take this, it's your stupid prize, buy your girlfriend a nice box of chocolates or something," and with that, Michael stormed away with Jan tagging along beside him like an obedient puppy.

The crowd looked stunned for a few seconds, but returned to their conversations soon after.

"Hey, I think you deserve this money. I mean, you _did _practically carve the whole cheese creation," Jim said to Pam as they both got up to walk to their tent. The sun had already set and everyone was tired from a long day of cheese carving. During the entire trip, everyone was on their own when it came to getting their own meals. Most would simply buy a bag of chips from the vending machine near the gift shop when hungry.

"Well, I would be just as happy if you bought me that box of chocolates like Michael said," she replied as she linked her arm with his.

"Beesley, I would buy you anything." He pulled Pam closer and realized how perfect everything was. Both were ready for bed in only a few minutes, and thought about playing a prank or two, but were wiped out from the day's festivities. Pam went to the bathroom and noticed everyone else was already asleep or very close to being asleep. She wondered if having sex with Jim at a time like this would be inappropriate, and she put the thought away in the back of her mind. She had never slept with any man before except for Roy, and it probably wasn't wise to "do it" here with everyone else so close around. _We can just wait until Monday night, in Scranton, I suppose…_

Jim almost fell asleep when Pam had left. He assumed it was some time around 11, and he was drained. He closed his eyes, but had to reopen them a few times to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep without Pam there.

She returned to the tent and snuggled into Jim's arms. They shared a kiss, which was nothing too spectacular, but wonderful nonetheless. Neither of them had enough energy for anything more than that. They fell asleep after seconds and dreamt of each other.

**A/N: Well, I'm sorry to say, that you shouldn't be expecting any new chapters anytime soon because I'm pretty much booked for the rest of the summer. I may have time between my treacherous soccer practices, but I don't want you to be alarmed when you don't see any more chapters for a while. But I will try really hard to get them to you soon enough. Just know that reviews really DO make me write faster!**


	17. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: I don't own The Office, or Starbucks, or anything else. This is the last chapter, so please enjoy! I'm sorry to just spring it on you, but I thought this would be a nice way to tie everything together. Plus, I have NO time for writing, and having this story completed would lift some weight off my shoulders. I have another story and you can read that, but this is the temporary end of my writing. I hope to be back soon!**

**If anyone has any good ideas for stories…just let me know. And yes, I am mooching just a little. : )**

The semi-truck left early Sunday morning to return to Scranton. Everyone was groggy and exhausted from their demandingweekend. Michael surprised everyone with cups of Starbucks coffee, and although no one knew where the drinks could have possibly come from, they accepted them graciously.

Michael tried to start a sing-a-long with his group, but he was both ignored and glared at. Even Dwight was too exhausted to be a kiss-ass. His eyes were fluttering, but opened abruptly with the soft weight of Angela's sleeping head resting on his shoulder. He was worried for a few moments that the others may notice, but everyone else was asleep or too preoccupied to notice.

The vehicle pulled back into the familiar parking lot around 2 in the afternoon. Everyone gathered their belongings from inside the office and drove home to rest in their own beds. Only Jim, Pam, Dwight, and Michael remained.

"Hey, Mike, I just wanted to thank you for the very exciting weekend. It's really been fun," Jim said as he flashed a smile to Pam, who was waiting for him behind Michael.

"Yeah, I had a grrrrreeeeeeeeeeat time. I'm beat though!" Michael stated as he got into his Sebring and drove to his condo, where Jan would be waiting for him.

"Dwight, come here," Jim told Dwight, who was loading his duffle bag into his car.

"What is it, Jim," Dwight said angrily. He was ready to return home and check on his beets. They were never cared for properly when only Mose was home.

"I just wanted to let you know that neither Pam or I will tell about you and Angela, okay?"

Dwight's eyes widened and his face turned a bright shade of red. "What are you talking about?"

"Dwight, you don't have to play stupid," Pam interjected. "If you want to keep that relationship private, then we will respect. As far as we know, no one else knows about you two, so you don't have to worry. We aren't going to blackmail you or anything."

Dwight's eyes held a sense of embarrassment and shame. He was thinking of how he could possibly tell Angela that they weren't a secret anymore without her going crazy. All he could utter was a simple "Thanks" and he quickly entered his car and sped away.

"Well, I hope he doesn't go kill himself or something now that he knows we know," Pam said as she laced her fingers around Jim's.

"I think he'll be fine in a few hours. You want to come to my place? Or are you too tired."

"Well, I don't think I'm really ready or in the mood for _that,_ but I wouldn't mind coming over for a late lunch or something.

"Oh, no I didn't mean that we would be doing anything…but I'm glad that you will come over."

"Wait. What about my car?" Pam inquired.

"It will be just fine here until tomorrow," Jim said as he unlocked his car."

Pam didn't say anything. She sat on the passenger side of his car and smiled to herself. _This has been a very good weekend._


End file.
